A Wilting Nadeshiko
by Wo Ai Ni16
Summary: CHAPTER SIX is here! The Kinomoto family rushes to the hospital. Will they be able to go before it is too late? Please R+R!
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: All Characters mentioned in this story belongs to Clamp.  
  
Summary: This story talks of Nadeshiko's last few days of her life. Rating: G Drama  
  
Hi people! I am a new author to Fanfiction.net and this is my first story so I can really appreciate some reviews. Any suggestions or other opinions are welcome. Please no flames : ) Oh, and the story starts around the final weeks of Nadeshiko's life, starting with Sakura's third birthday. I'm sorry if that's not true. I am not sure as to when Nadeshiko really died.  
  
*...* = Different people's POV ~*~*~*~ = Scene Change [..]= My notes  
  
On With the Story!  
  
A Wilting Nadeshiko Chapter One: Preparations  
  
Everyone in the Kinomoto household was filled with excitement. Tomorrow would be Sakura's third birthday, and many preparations were being made to make the day perfect. Nadeshiko especially was trying to make everything finished to perfection.  
  
"No, no, dear, the balloons should be behind the chairs, not beside the sofa," Nadeshiko told her husband, pointing to the other side of the living room.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and brought the balloons to where his wife pointed.  
  
"Good," Nadeshiko sighed, satisfied, "Now I should see how Touya's doing." She walked over to the kitchen where many baking ingredients and utensils were out. Touya was busily mixing the icing for the cake, dressed in an apron and covered all around with flour. She taught him herself how to cook, and he always helped with cooking the food around the house despite that he was only ten.  
  
Nadeshiko looked over her son, and knelt down so they were the same height, "Do you need any help with that?" She asked kindly.  
  
Touya glanced at his mom, "No, it's okay. The cake is already baking at the oven. It should be finished after 30 minutes."  
  
"I'll help you in decorating the cake then," Nadeshiko replied. She walked over to the cabinet and reached for the highest shelf, when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her face contorted with pain, her knees trembled, and she clutched the shelf, not being able to support herself.  
  
Touya put down the bowl he was mixing and went over to his mom.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm..I'm fine," Nadeshiko said with a forced smile, and lifted herself up. "Go ahead, you should continue mixing the icing before it hardens."  
  
Touya still had a suspicious look on his face, but nevertheless, followed his mom's orders.  
  
*Nadeshiko's POV*  
  
It happened again. It has been happening more frequently this past couple of weeks. I better tell Fujitaka that the time is drawing nearer. I just feel sorry for Touya. My smart boy, no secret can be kept from him, but I must remain quiet. It's for the best, I don't want him to worry.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
The day continued. The cake was finally done and the preparations were all finished. It was finally three o' clock in the afternoon, and Fujitaka drove to pick up Sakura from Tomoeda's Day Care Center.  
  
Nadeshiko went outside to the driveway as her husband arrived back with Sakura. The little toddler was happy to see her mother and Nadeshiko carried her into the house, covering her eyes so that Sakura will not see all the decorations.  
  
"Ma, can't I look?" little Sakura asked.  
  
"It's a surprise for tomorrow, sweetheart. You don't want to spoil the surprise, do you?"  
  
Nadeshiko carried Sakura into her room and spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, playing with her. As night fell, the family had dinner and it was soon time for bed.  
  
Nadeshiko was satisfied with everything. She knew somehow that this might be the last birthday she will spend with her daughter. Both she and Fujitaka knew it, though they kept quiet about the subject. Turning over in her bed, she slept happily.  
  
  
  
So what do you think for the first chapter? Do you guys like it? Any suggestions? R+R Onegai! 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Guest

Okay, first of all, I want to thank Princess Serenity for my first review! Thanks so much! Thank you also Ai No Senshi for my second review!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I'm supposed to include a disclaimer in every chapter. Somebody please tell me. Anyway, again, I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to the great CLAMP. The only character I do own is Ms. Sensai, at least so far in this story. Arigatou.  
  
Notes: I'll try to make the chapters longer, and I will also try to improve the format, I'll have to play around a bit since I'm new to all this stuff. Just pardon me.  
  
Also I'll be adding Sakura's other classmates in this story:  
  
Chiharu Mihara Tomoyo Daidouji Rika Sasaki Naoko Yanagisawa  
  
I just wanted to post their last names as well since I'll be mentioning their parents through their last names.  
  
A Wilting Nadeshiko: Chapter Two: The First Guest  
  
Nadeshiko and Fujitaka woke up early in the morning to make the last preparations such as heating the dishes they prepared the day before. By the time they were finished, it was eleven in the morning and Touya came down for breakfast. Sakura will be waking up about an hour later.  
  
At breakfast, the family talked of their guests that they expected to be arriving at around one o' clock.  
  
"So, mom," Touya asked, "Is Aunt Sonomi going to make it?"  
  
Nadeshiko's cheeks blushed slightly at the mention of her cousin. She was still embarrassed about her family's disapproval of her marriage with Fujitaka when she was sixteen. Sonomi greatly disliked her husband, and she refused to go to Sakura's other two birthday parties and refused the invitation to any of Touya's birthdays. However, for some reason, Sonomi suddenly decided to accept this party's invitation. Nadeshiko is still puzzled about this.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Sonomi called me earlier this morning to remind me. She said that she will bring her daughter, Tomoyo, who is actually around Sakura's age."  
  
"Sonomi-san also has a daughter?" Fujitaka interrupted, "Did you know before?"  
  
"Actually, she just told me the other week when she replied to my invitation. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you before, I was just so preoccupied with arranging Sakura's party."  
  
"Not at all, actually, I'm quite happy. Sakura will have a new playmate then," Fujitaka said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she will be happy to have a new friend. Well, anyway, I invited her other friends, Naoka-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, from the Day Care Center. And of course," Nadeshiko said, turning to Touya, "Yukito-chan will also be here. It's a shame his parents can't make it. They're always away on business trips."  
  
"Oh, and there will also be Ms. Senai, right Mom?" Touya asked, referring to his mother's fashion agent. The lady was also a good friend to the family.  
  
"Yes, she won't miss it for the world."  
  
Thus ended the family's conversation and Nadeshiko went upstairs to wake Sakura.  
  
"Sakura." Nadeshiko whispered as she opened the door. She walked across the room and opened the curtains, allowing golden sunlight to pour into the bedroom.  
  
Sakura stirred in her bed as the sunlight went in her face. "Mommy, why did you wake me up?"  
  
"It's your birthday, silly, did you forget?" Nadeshiko said, picking her up. At this statement, Sakura's eyes opened, filled with excitement.  
  
"Is anybody down there? Is Naoko, or Rika coming? Do I have any presents? Where's Onnichan?"  
  
Sakura kept asking endless questions, her mother placed her in her baby chair and began feeding her. When she was finished, she carried her daughter into the bathroom to give Sakura her bath. Nadeshiko was just finishing putting Sakura in her expensive dress that was actually designed by Ms. Sensai. The three-year-old was playing happily with the frills on her dress as her mother put on matching hair ornaments. Just then, the doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of their first guest.  
  
"Oh, I wonder which one of your friends will that be?"  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs to meet the guest. Nadeshiko followed her down the stairs.  
  
The two rarely made their way into the living room where the guest and the rest of the family must be when they heard-  
  
"WHERE'S NADESHIKO AND HER LITTLE SAKURA? FUJITAKA I ONLY AGREED TO COME HERE FOR THEM! WHERE ARE THEY?!"  
  
Sakura was caught surprised by this and went over to her mom, whimpering. Nadeshiko, walked over to the living room and wasn't even able to see who the guest was when someone pulled her into a tight hug, exclaiming:  
  
"Oh, it's been so long! Nadeshiko-chan, you do not know how much I miss you!"  
  
"Sonomi!" Nadeshiko said breathlessly, she could barely breathe.  
  
Sonomi must have realized what she was doing and released Nadeshiko from her tight hug.  
  
Nadeshiko finally regained herself, "Sonomi, it's been so long."  
  
"Four and a half years, one month, and two weeks."  
  
Nadeshiko suddenly realized the little girl behind, who was looking at Touya and Fujitaka. "And this must be-"  
  
"My daughter, Tomoyo," Sonomi interrupted, walking over to her daughter and bringing her up.  
  
"My, my, what a pretty young lady we have here," Nadeshiko said kindly, "When is your birthday Tomoyo?"  
  
"September 3."  
  
"Oh, so you are just a little younger than Sakura," Nadeshiko said, turning to her daughter, "I am sure you two will be great friends."  
  
Sakura smiled back at Tomoyo. "Would you like to play with me?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay. My mommy has your present," Tomoyo said, pointing to a well- wrapped package sitting at the back of the room. Touya was observing it, with great interest, for the present was twice his height and five times as wide.  
  
"Wow! I think that is the biggest present I ever had!"  
  
The two girls walked upstairs to play, while Nadeshiko and Sonomi walked inside the kitchen to drink some tea.  
  
Fujitaka and Touya were, unfortunately, rather forgotten. The two did not mind, however. They never wanted to mess around with Sonomi, who never had the friendliest temper in the world. And since they were not exactly favorites of hers, the two stayed in the living room, sitting idly or otherwise observing the great present from Sonomi.  
  
  
  
  
  
I promise the next chapter will have more suspense. I am sorry that the beginning chapters are kinda.err..boring, but I promise that the later chapters will be more exciting, and.sad. This is a story of Nadeshiko's dying days after all. I hope that this chapter is long enough for you guys. The next chapter will include an important discussion between Sonomi and Nadeshiko. You will learn why Sonomi decided to come to this party, all of a sudden. There will be some sort of flashback in the following chapter. You guys will just have to read it to find out.  
  
Please Review, I would really appreciate it! : ) 


	3. A Horrible Discussion

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters. I'm too lazy to repeat it, sorry.  
  
My thanks to Fuu-Clover for pointing out my mistake in chapter one. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, even though it's too late to renew that mistake. I'll have to continue it that way then. I'll try making the chapters longer.*sigh*, I'll do my best since time seems to be against me right now.  
  
A Wilting Nadeshiko Chapter 3: A Horrible Discussion  
  
Nadeshiko went over to the kitchen to take the boiling teakettle off the stove. She walked over to Sonomi at the table and poured the tea.  
  
"How much sugar would you like?"  
  
"That's fine, I'll do it myself."  
  
Nadeshiko put the teakettle aside and sat across from Sonomi and was puzzled at the suspicious expression she was giving her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, so he didn't tell you?"  
  
"Who didn't tell me what?"  
  
"Nadeshiko, the main reason why I came here is because Fujitaka told me that there was something important you had to tell me," Sonomi said nicely, but firmly.  
  
Nadeshiko looked down, thinking, "Why did Fujitaka do that? Hmm.He must have thought that it was for the best. Oh, I hope she could forgive me for not telling her sooner. Here goes."  
  
*Sonomi's POV*  
  
"Something must be really wrong to make Nadeshiko this worried. Ooh, I swear, if Sensei [I think that's how she refers to Fujitaka, I dunno, I heard her say it in the second movie -_-"] had anything to do with this, he will regret even dating Nadeshiko!"  
  
*End of POV*  
  
"Umm.well, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
".."  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, Nadeshiko, tell me! Honestly, if I was able to get through you marrying that.that," Sonomi was standing up, and tried to contain her anger, "that man!" she said finally, turning her head to Fujitaka in the living room, who was obviously just ignoring her, "This news surely can't be as bad. Nothing can be as bad as that!"  
  
Despite the present situation, Nadeshiko couldn't help but sweatdrop. Sonomi's everlasting grudge against her husband was just so typical. She was so used to it, that neither she nor her husband ever took it offensively. However, the hollow feeling came back again as Sonomi sat back down and gave her the 'look'. The kind of look where her eyebrows would be raised in expectation and say something like "I am waiting; just tell me now and get it over with".  
  
Nadeshiko tried to look at Sonomi straight in the eye, but she found herself talking to her hands instead as she said in a voice hardly above a whisper, "Well, do you remember how much I had a hard time breathing when I was a little kid?"  
  
Sonomi's usual snobbish, annoyed look disappeared in a flash, to be replaced with a look of worry. No, even more than worry. "What is something wrong? You're sick? You should be in the hospital!"  
  
Before Nadeshiko could say anything or stop her, Sonomi ran to the door of the kitchen and opened it, screaming into the living room, "FUJITAKA, HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE WIFE IS SICK, SHE SHOULD BE AT THE HOSPITAL! WHEN I FINALLY ALLOWED YOU TO MARRY HER, I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD TAKE BETTER CARE OF HER THAN THIS! WHY YOU-"  
  
Nadeshiko ran up to her and tried to drag her from the doorway. She can see the bewildered expression from her husband across the room. "It's okay," she said sheepishly, "excuse us."  
  
"EXCUSE US? NADESHIKO, I HAVE TO TEACH YOUR HUSBAND HERE A CERTAIN LESSON! WHY IF I HAD ANY OF MY BODYGUARDS HERE I'LL ORDER THEM TO-"  
  
"Come on! Let's just talk this over shall we?" Nadeshiko tried to calm her cousin down.  
  
"Fine," Sonomi said through gritted teeth. She gave Fujitaka a death glare until she sat down. Nadeshiko closed the door and sat back down.  
  
"Since when did this happen?"  
  
"Well, you already know that I had trouble breathing ever since I could remember. But, after Sakura was born, for some reason, these attacks became more frequent. Fujitaka and I decided to get a check-up at the doctors and." "And what?"  
  
"Well, they discovered that I have this sort of lung disease called cystic fibrosis."  
  
"What! Why wasn't this seen before?"  
  
"I don't know. But, now it's getting worse, and they said that..that," Nadeshiko's voice was trembling now, and tears were filling up her eyes. "That I don't have a long time to live."  
  
Sonomi sat still at these words. Nadeshiko said it so plainly, but she still couldn't accept the truth.  
  
*Sonomi's POV*  
  
How could this be? Nadeshiko is dying? I always knew she isn't the strongest woman for her age, but dying?  
  
"So you are saying that you are dying?" I heard myself say.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long have you got to live?"  
  
"The doctors say that if I'm strong enough, I could live until the end of this month."  
  
*End of Sonomi's POV*  
  
"I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner."  
  
Sonomi wasn't able to say anything.  
  
"Um.shall we go outside?"  
  
"Nadeshiko, you're dying! How can you take this so lightly?"  
  
"Sonomi, there's nothing we can do. It's too late for any surgeries now. The doctors can't do anything."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Nadeshiko looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was already a quarter past one. "Come on, let's go outside." Nadeshiko walked with Sonomi out into the living room. Sonomi's expression remained empty.  
  
"Please, Sonomi, don't tell anyone. I want Sakura's party to be perfect, especially since." Nadeshiko wasn't able to finish the rest of her sentence. She knew that she could die anytime, even in the middle of the party. However, she forced her face to be cheerful as her husband admitted the guest into the room.  
  
"Today has to be perfect," thought Nadeshiko, "I will not ruin this party."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so how's that for the third chapter? I hope it was more suspenseful. For the next chapter, I will be talking about the party, and I am planning to add a cliffie at the end of the next chapter.  
  
Oh, and about the cystic fibrosis stuff, I hope that disease didn't sound so weird. My mom's a nurse and I asked her about different lung diseases. I know that the most commonly known disease is lung cancer, but Nadeshiko doesn't smoke or anything (at least I hope not), so I didn't want that. The closest for my story is cystic fibrosis. For any who is interested, my mom said that it is a sort of disease someone was born with and could make you die eventually. So, yeah, it is real and I didn't make it up.  
  
Please review! It really means a lot to me! 


	4. A Son's Thoughts

For my reviewers:  
  
J*****N: Thanx for reviewing, don't worry, we're all busy nowadays. With slow computers, LOL!  
  
Princess Serenity: Thanx for reviewing again! I know, it's the website. U don't know how long it took me to add the last chapter.  
  
Maro Tapikoka: Thank u! And don't worry, the longer the review, the better! : ) Thanks also for answering my disclaimer question. I will no longer post Disclaimers.  
  
  
  
Again, I am posting the names of Sakura's friends:  
  
Chiharu Mihara Tomoyo Daidouji Rika Sasaki Naoko Yanagisawa  
  
Umm...just a little note, I will be making up some stuff about what the occupations of their parents are (beside Sonomi's). I don't think they even mentioned their parents in the anime or manga. I'm sorry.  
  
Oh, and I decided to include Takashi Yamazaki, oki?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
A Wilting Nadeshiko Chapter Four: A Son's Thoughts  
  
  
  
Nadeshiko walked over to where the guests just arrived.  
  
"Oh, great! So everyone's here! Sakura is upstairs with her cousin, you guys can go ahead and join them in her room," she said, talking to her four other friends.  
  
The four little kids placed their presents with the rest in the set before running upstairs to join Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Nadeshiko turned to the rest of her guests that were already sitting happily down at the couches and chatting about usual things people talk about during parties. Everyone, except Sonomi, knew each other, and they have been asking about how they've been doing. Trying to be a good host, Nadeshiko brought Sonomi, who had been sulking at the corner of the room, to her friends.  
  
"This is Sonomi, my cousin," Nadeshiko said happily. And she introduced her to everyone in the room.  
  
"Oh, Nadeshiko, I have never met any of your relatives before," Mrs. Mihara said, "It is a pleasure meeting you, Sonomi."  
  
Sonomi, who did not want to disappoint Nadeshiko, tried to forget about their discussion a while ago and put on her nice-to-meet-you-too face. Sonomi was never really the sociable type. Of course she was nice, and was actually a very caring person. But, being the busy business woman she was, she only socialized in business parties. However, for Nadeshiko, she acted extra sociable to the rest of her friends.  
  
The adults were talking happily. Sonomi soon grew fond of Nadeshiko's friends. She was not looking forward to meeting them before because they were also Fujitaka's friends, but they were actually nice.  
  
"So, Sonomi, what is your career?" Mr. Yanagisawa said.  
  
"Oh, I am the head of a toy company." [I am correct, right?]  
  
"That must be very nice for your daughter," Mrs. Yanagisawa said happily.  
  
"Oh yes, I love to give her samples of new toys and she would tell me if she likes them."  
  
"Does your daughter go to prep-school?"  
  
"Oh she is currently in Tokyo Prep, but I was thinking of transferring her to Tomoeda Prep."  
  
"Oh that's where Sakura and her friends go to," Nadeshiko said excitedly, "You never told me you were transferring her there."  
  
"It would really be nice for them to be good friends," Mrs. Yamazaki said.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Touya was currently in his room, playing video games. He just couldn't stop worrying about something. Not even being in the last level of the video game he had been playing the past month. He knew something was wrong with his mom. She was acting weird. She almost collapsed just reaching for a shelf the last morning. Touya paused his game to think.  
  
"What could be wrong with her?" He thought.  
  
Touya was not the ordinary boy his friends believed him to be. Ever since he could remember, he could tell when something was wrong. Not just an ordinary instinct everyone gets, but something more. He could not really explain this special talent. But even his parents knew that he was special. It was actually pretty cool.  
  
However, Touya sat down to meditate his thoughts. What's wrong with his mom? She is no longer the energetic person she used to be. He could even remember when he was young and she was still pregnant with Sakura. Even though she was pregnant with his little sister, his mom was still able to walk with him to the playground everyday. He could remember those days...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Can we go to the park today Mom?" little Touya asked his mother.  
  
"Of course sweetie, why not? We go to the playground everyday."  
  
"But Daddy said that you might get tired because of little sister," addressing his soon-to-be-sister in his mom's womb, "He said that the bigger she gets, the more tired you will get. She's pretty big now."  
  
Nadeshiko laughed and ruffled her son's hair. He was always so caring and protective. He would make a perfect onii-chan.  
  
"I am sure I will be fine, now would you also like to invite Yukito to play with you?"  
  
Touya thought about it for a while. But he wanted to spend some quality time with his mom, "No, it's okay, I'll invite him next time."  
  
"Okay, shall we go?"  
  
"One moment," Touya went to the closet and reached for his mom's sweater. He handed it to his mom, who had a bemused expression on her face. "It's for little sister," he explained, "If you're cold, she might get cold too."  
  
Nadeshiko was so proud of her son. "Touya, you'll make the perfect onii- chan."  
  
She took his small hands in her's, going out the front door and walked to the park...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Touya opened his eyes. It had tears in them. But trying to act grown-up, he refused to let them fall. He knew something was very wrong with his mom. What should he do? Should he ask his parents what was happening? He knew that whatever it was, they were trying to keep it away from him. But he knew that they were doing it for him and his sister. They probably did not want them to be worried. But Touya knew that Sakura was too young to understand such things anyway. Trying to push these horrible thoughts away, Touya saved his game and turned off the tv.  
  
Touya walked out of his room. He could hear the happy chatter below. Thinking that he would not be able to participate in anything that they were talking about, Touya decided to join his sister in the next room.  
  
He opened the door and went inside. Immediately he felt his little sister hugging him. "Hi Onni-chan!" Sakura was practically screaming, "I was wondering where you were!"  
  
After letting go of her brother and joining her friends again, Touya sat down in one of the chairs and watched Sakura and her friends.  
  
The little toddlers were looking at the pretty picture book Sakura had of fairytales. [Sorry, I do not know any Asian fairytales, so I'll have to use the fairytales most of us know] They were looking at one with a pretty woman wearing a glass slipper.  
  
"Oh, oh, I know this one! My mom read it to me last night!" Chiharu said, "It's Cinderella!"  
  
"Uh-huh, it is one of my favorites," Naoko said.  
  
"It is also me and my Mom's favorite," Sakura said. "She reads it to me every night."  
  
"Oh, I love her dress," Tomoyo said dreamily, "I wish I could make one like that. Then Sakura can try them!" She looked excitedly at Sakura, with stars in her eyes. [LOL!]  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, puzzled. [Yup, I'm making her use her favorite word]  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo said happily, "It is your birthday after all."  
  
"Do you know," Takashi interrupted suddenly, "why people have birthdays?"  
  
Everyone looked at Takashi. Even Touya. "He must be pretty smart, I don't even know," he thought.  
  
"Well it all started in Korea. Over there, people do not tell their age in years, they tell it in days. Well the king started to get sick of this. 'How about we tell them in years?' he said one day, 'Telling them in days is just too hard to keep track of.' And so, he proclaimed that everyone should tell their age in years. But the bad thing is that he had this spoiled daughter who wanted to celebrate whenever she became one year older. The king at first refused, but his daughter got mad and so he decided to hold a huge ball letting everyone from every country attend. Everybody loved the idea and they too decided to celebrate every year they got older. And since it celebrated the number of years since their birth, they were called birthdays." Takashi finished his lecture proudly.  
  
"That really happened?" Sakura asked in awe.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at how gullible Sakura was.  
  
"Now, my mom read me a lot of books, but she never told me that," Naoko said.  
  
"I am sure he's just making it up," Chiharu said smartly.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Rika said.  
  
At the back of the room, Touya snorted. "That kid has an overactive imagination," he thought.  
  
Just then, Nadeshiko walked into the room. She looked at Sakura, "Sweetie, it's time to blow your cake."  
  
"Yatta!" (Yay!) Sakura exclaimed. She and her four friends walked down, following Nadeshiko into the dining room.  
  
Touya, smiling, was about to get up his chair and follow them when he sensed something. He had never sensed something like this before, but somehow he knew what it was...  
  
  
  
death.  
  
  
  
  
  
First of all, GOMEN NASAI! Really I am. I haven't updated for so long. I'll do my best, my midterms are coming up this week so I might not update until next weekend. School is really busy for me now. Pleeaaaase pardon me.  
  
But anywayz:  
  
How do you think about this chapter? I mixed a lot of emotions into this. I, myself was surprised at how these thoughts just spilled from my hands to the keyboard. I mixed some sad stuff with Touya's flashback, some humor (I hope) from Takashi, and some suspense at the end.  
  
But you will have to pardon for me for some stuff: 1. I know that Sakura hasn't met Tomoyo or her friends until third grade, but I wanted to have some of our main characters into the story. 2. I know they talk too well for 3-year-olds, but how am I supposed to write baby talk? -_-" And yeah, I think that is all. I hope. *another sweatdrop*  
  
Pleaaaaaaaase Review! 


	5. Panic

Hi Hi!  
  
Thanx for my reviews for chapter four:  
  
Toki  
  
Princess Serenity  
  
Thanx so much!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A Wilting Nadeshiko Chapter Five: Panic  
  
Touya stood rooted to the spot as he heard the others descend the staircase. "No it can't be now? Can it? But what else could it be? No, no, please not now...Not on Sakura's birthday."  
  
Touya groaned. He wished he could tell his parents. They always believed him, but how can he in front of all these people?  
  
"I could probably watch her," Touya thought, "and if she acts weird or looks sick, I will try and help her before anyone notices. There's nothing else I could do. Man, why now? Why mom?"  
  
Touya rushed downstairs and into the dining room where the other guests were. Everyone crowded around Sakura as she stood on top of a chair so she can blow her cake.  
  
Nadeshiko was behind Sakura, and his dad was on the other side of the crowd, taking pictures.  
  
Sakura looked up from her cake, "Onii-chan, hurry up! I don't want to blow the cake without you!"  
  
Touya forced on a smile, and walked by his sister's side.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, I'm watching," Touya said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura turned to her cake and everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
When everyone was finished, Sakura blew the candles.  
  
The people applauded. "Here, let me help you with the cake," Touya said, cutting the cake into slices. Sakura was too young to try and cut the cake herself.  
  
After everyone finished their slice, they walked into the living room to open the gifts. The adults sat down on the chairs and the kids gathered on the floor, next the pile of presents.  
  
Sakura looked up the pile and took one that was wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper and silver ribbons. "That one's from us sweetie," Nadeshiko said.  
  
Sakura eagerly opened the gift, showering the floor with bits of wrapping paper. "Oh, wow," she whispered.  
  
It was a cute brown teddy bear. It looked like a simple, plain stuffed toy, but on its neck, was a cherry blossom hanging on a golden necklace. The teddy bear was carrying a stuffed heart, and inscribed on it were the words: To our dearest daughter, love Mom, Dad, and Touya  
  
"I really love it!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"And the teddy bear's necklace can actually be a bracelet," Nadeshiko said. She walked over and sat down next to her daughter and picked up the teddy bear. Nadeshiko carefully removed the necklace and put it on Sakura's wrist. "There, it fits perfectly."  
  
"Thanks so much Mom!"  
  
The adults and the children oo-ed and aah-ed as Sakura opened her other gifts. Naoko gave her a nursery rhymes book, Chiharu gave her a cute little doll, Rika gave her some cute hair ribbons, and Takashi gave her a box of sweets.  
  
The only present left was Tomoyo's which was the biggest one. Nadeshiko sweatdropped. "Um, Sonomi, what did you give Sakura? You honestly don't have to give her anything so big."  
  
Sonomi put on her smart expression, "Just let her open it, I'm sure Sakura- chan will like it."  
  
The bad thing was that Sakura could hardly open her present. It was three times her height. Touya picked his sister up so she could open it from the top.  
  
Everyone could hear the tearing of the wrapping paper as Sakura opened her gift. Nadeshiko stood up and went over to a corner of the room so she could take pictures.  
  
The whole room was silent. The present was a dollhouse. A very large, gigantic one at that.  
  
"Wow," Sakura said. "It looks just like our house!"  
  
She was right. Every single detail was exactly the same as the Kinomoto house. From the roof to the mailbox in the front. And along with it were a set of dolls that looked incredibly like Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Touya, and Sakura.  
  
Sakura and her friends went over to look at the dollhouse. "Hey look, Sakura, here's your garden hose," Rika pointed out.  
  
They opened the dollhouse so that they could see the rooms. "Oh, and here's Sakura's bedroom! Look! Even the bed looks exactly like her's!"  
  
The adults looked over at Sonomi. She still had her composure. "See, Nadeshiko? I told you Sakura would like it."  
  
Nadeshiko sweatdropped again. "How did you know exactly how are house looked like, Sonomi?"  
  
"It wasn't so hard. I remember the pictures you send me from time to time. I used that for the front of the house. As for the rooms and other things, I had my bodyguards come and take pictures without your family noticing."  
  
Nadeshiko sweatdropped for the third time. It was so much like Sonomi to be so perfect and cunning. She continued taking pictures as the adults also gathered around the dollhouse, saying compliments.  
  
"Look at this! Incredible! My, the chinaware is exactly like Nadeshiko's" Mrs. Yanagisawa said.  
  
"Oh and here, even the carpeting is the same! This is more of an architectural model than a dollhouse."  
  
Everyone was so caught up, and the kids were looking at the dolls.  
  
"Sakura, you look so cute as a doll!" Tomoyo said. "I should have created doll dresses along with the gift."  
  
Just then, everyone heard a crash. They all turned to Nadeshiko, who dropped her camera and was holding onto a table to support herself.  
  
"Nadeshiko!" Sonomi cried. She tried to support her cousin, but she was too heavy. Nadeshiko was taking painful gasps of breath, as if she couldn't breathe. Fujitaka ran to her side, carrying his wife over to a couch. "Someone, quick! Call the hospital!"  
  
Mr. Yanagisawa ran to the kitchen phone and dialed 911.  
  
The rest of the grown-ups rushed over to help.  
  
Touya tried to take care of the kids, who were starting to cry. Sakura, especially, seemed to be panicking. "It's okay," he assured her, "um....let's see....let's go upstairs you guys." Touya brought the kids upstairs, knowing that the parents didn't want them to panic. He carried his sister to her bedroom, along with her other friends, and shut the door.  
  
"Let's see," Touya said, trying to act like everything's normal, "Shall we play a game?"  
  
The kids, who were too young to really understand what was going on, nodded their heads somewhat reluctantly. However, Sakura was still upset.  
  
"Something is wrong with Mommy, Onii-chan." She told her brother, looking serious for the first time, "Is she sick? Does Mommy have a fever?"  
  
Touya tried to play along. It was obviously worse than a fever. "Yeah, Mom just has a little fever, but it will go away. Daddy and the other grown-ups are giving her medicine now."  
  
Sakura seemed to relax. "Mommy will be fine then," she said happily to her friends. "I had a fever once, and it was gone the next day. Maybe I could help Daddy give her chicken soup, it helped me when I was sick."  
  
Her friends nodded and they decided to look at a book of fairytales again.  
  
  
  
Touya sighed. Sometimes it was good that his sister was gullible. Thank god. But what about Mom? He listened intently and could hear the grown- ups downstairs. There were a lot of footsteps, it seemed that there was great confusion down there. Touya wished he could join and help them, but then his sister and her friends would follow. He doesn't want them to see..........Mom dying.  
  
  
  
Just then he heard an ambulance. Looking out the window, he saw it rolling down their street. He could see Chiharu's father outside on the sidewalk, waving his arms, signaling to the ambulance where their house is. Touya sighed.  
  
Sakura walked over to his side. "What is it Onii-chan?" She said curiously. It was a good thing she was too short to see outside the window.  
  
"Uh, no-nothing," Touya stammered, "Let's watch tv shall we?" He walked over and opened the tv, and turning the volume high to drone out the sound of the ambulance siren [I feel so sorry for Sakura. She has no idea what is happening]. Sakura and her friends walked over to watch cartoons.  
  
Touya then heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he saw his dad, a very apprehensive expression on his face.  
  
"We're going to the hospital. I think it is best that Sakura's friends should stay. Naoko's mother said she'll watch over them. However," he said, glancing at Sakura who was watching tv with her friends, her back turned to him, "I think Sakura should come. It might be the last time she gets to....." Fujitaka couldn't finish.  
  
Touya nodded, understanding.  
  
"I'm going to the car, help your sister put on a coat and join us outside."  
  
Touya nodded once again. His father closed the door, and he stood once again, thinking. "So it is happening. It really is happening. Mom's gonna die." He whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Oki, how about this chapter? *Sniff* It is kinda sad. I feel sorry for Sakura. She's so young and she has no idea what is happening. And Touya, he's such a good brother. *Sniff* Reviews please! 


	6. To the Hospital

Hello again, without further a do, here's the next chappie:  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"A Wilting Nadeshiko"  
  
by Wo Ai Ni16  
  
Chapter Six:  
Touya turned around and saw his sister still watching tv. The volume was so loud, she didn't hear him and her father talking.  
  
Gulping down the tears that were threatening to fall, Touya walked over to Sakura and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What is it Onii-chan?"  
  
"We have to go with Daddy. They're bringing Mom to the hospital."  
  
"Is she alright?!" Sakura's voice got louder as she was starting to get worried.  
  
"Of course she is," Touya lied, "they just want to give her the medicine there."  
  
"How about Tomoyo, and my other friends?" Sakura's friends looked at Touya as they heard their conversation.  
  
"Daddy said that they will stay here with Mrs. Yanagisawa."  
  
"Okay..." Sakura said, still worried. Even though she's pretty gullible, she could still tell when something is wrong.  
  
"Let's get your coat," Touya said walking over to her closet. "Here."  
  
He helped Sakura put on her coat, and together, they walked downstairs. It was weird. Just a while ago, everyone was happy and cheerful, but now the place was deserted. He could still see broken camera on the floor where his mom dropped it. It was really creepy. Sakura also saw the camera and sobbed.  
  
"Sshh...everything's fine." Touya assured his sister. He picked her up, carrying her outside.  
  
It was so weird. There was no more cars outside where the guests parked them. There was only their car where their dad was and Naoko's mom, talking to him outside the driver's window.  
  
"Thank god the ambulance is gone at least. It would scare Sakura out of her wits. I bet the others are already at the hospital," Touya thought.  
  
Touya walked over to his dad's car, and placed Sakura at the back, fastening her in her baby's [or should I say toddler's?] carseat.  
  
"Are we going to Mommy?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes we are, pumpkin," Fujitaka said, turning around to face his daughter, "don't worry, Mommy is all right. We're going to see her."  
  
"Okay, then," Sakura said, turning to look out the window.  
  
Touya sat at the back with his sister.  
  
"Thanks again, Minata [yup, I made that name up]" Fujitaka called out to Naoko's mother outside.  
  
"No problem, Fujitaka, call again when you hear news okay?"  
  
The family rode on to the hospital, which was, thankfully, pretty close to their house. It was only fifteen minutes away.  
  
They finally arrived at the hospital. Fujitaka parked their car and the family walked over to the main desk inside the hospital.  
  
An old woman sat at the desk, typing something into the computer in front of her. She looked up as Fujitaka and his family walked up to her desk.  
  
"We would like to see Nadeshiko Kinomoto, she was brought into the emergency room a while ago," Fujitaka said firmly.  
  
The young lady smiled. "Of course, now just let me find her room number..." The lady turned to her computer and typed in Nadeshiko's name. "Let's see...Kinomoto, Nadeshiko. Oh, here she is. She's in room number 4- 12. That's on the fourth floor, I'll send someone to help you. However, I'm not too sure if you will be able to see her. You may have to wait."  
  
The lady walked into a room nearby. She appeared later with a nurse. "This is Ms. Misha, she will bring you to Ms. Kinomoto's room."  
  
The family was led by a kind, elderly woman. She seemed to have sympathy for the Kinomotos, but kept quiet. She led them to a private room down a long corridor.  
  
"I'm sorry, but only one person is allowed at a time," Ms. Misha said.  
  
"Alright, I'll go first, okay?" Fujitaka said to his two children. "You take care of your sister, Touya.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes, yes, short, I know. Bleh, it's been like what, 3 months? Oh well, I suck at updating. However I'm alive for any of my reviewers who care. Review plz...  
  
~Wo Ai Ni 16 


End file.
